


Sunrise

by dahdeemohn



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, POV First Person, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7035442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahdeemohn/pseuds/dahdeemohn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pages from Finn's journal written during a trip to the first place in America that sees the sunrise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime in the future after Finn debuts on the main roster.

**Tuesday Night**

I’m writing in this journal that Sami gave to me because he said that the wifi might not be that good out here, and I like to keep record of our adventures. He also brought along a camera that instantly prints photos, just like an old Polaroid, so that I can add them in as well. This basically makes this a glorified scrapbook, Mum’ll be so proud. Anyway, it’ll be good to disconnect for just a little while.

This all started a few months ago when I read an article about must-see destinations in America, and it had mentioned where to see the sunrise first in the country. I brought it up to Sami, and he said that his family had taken trips to Acadia in the past as it was only a 5 hour drive from Montreal, so we agreed that we’d visit the next time there was a show scheduled in the area. I was only half-serious, but Sami always gets very excited whenever I bring up these half-baked ideas and then he likes to plan out every detail. He’s so lovely. 

After our stop in Bangor (it’s a town in the middle of nowhere Maine), we drove eastward. As the signs to Acadia became more frequent with the distance marked on them, the darkness around us grew heavier, and the stars shined brighter than I had seen them in such a long time. Sometimes Sami mumbled things like “this would be an awful place to breakdown”, but the tension seemed to ease a tad when I’d reach over to hold his hand or squeeze his thigh. I wish I could do more to help him worry less. 

The motel is only about an hour away from where the show was, and I’m glad because even though he insisted on driving us there, Sami is clearly exhausted. After we checked in and received our key (an actual key for a manual lock, not an electronic keycard), I brought the bags inside so that he could finally collapse onto the bed and rest. It’s a very no-frills place that boasts of having amenities such as heated rooms and cable television, and appears to have not been updated since the 1970's, but it’s clean and inviting. I’m currently at a large shelf suspended in a narrow gap between two walls with a plastic lawn chair in front of it, which I assume is supposed to serve as a desk, and that pretty much wraps up everything that has happened so far. 

I just took the first photo of the trip, which is of Sami fast asleep and looking awfully content. Except he’s laying across the bed the wrong way so his legs are almost completely dangling off of it and he has no pillow (as I said, he just collapsed). It can’t be good for blood circulation, so I’m off to get my love to rotate 90 degrees for his own good, and then try to get some rest for myself.

Until tomorrow.

- _F_


	2. Chapter 2

**Wednesday Morning**

Sami woke up before I did, panicked about missing the sunrise, only to realize that it’s Wednesday and not Thursday. This isn’t the first time that he’s lost track of days after touring, but it’s always a little disorienting first thing in the morning. I tried to coax him back into bed, but then my stomach grumbled loudly so we decided to get up and find breakfast. 

Apparently, most of the businesses downtown close after mid-October since they don’t get a lot of tourists at this point, so our options were limited. Fortunately, a restaurant that Sami had eaten at several times when he was a lad was still open. The stack of blueberry pancakes that he ordered included honey butter and real maple syrup, which he made me try and was admittedly delicious (I have never had real maple syrup before so it was a treat!). I think the nostalgia provided some rare and and much needed comfort. It’s always nice to see Sami thoroughly at ease.

Just as we were getting ready to leave, the skies opened and it had started to pour, so our only option was to wait it out back at the motel until it clears up. The TV has been turned on to a local channel and the forecast says that it’ll clear up in an hour, and it reminds me of the unpredictability of the weather back at home in Ireland (not home in Orlando, although sometimes the odd hurricane passes through and I find myself still not used to those extremities). Now they’re advertising for a local shelter, and I’ve reminded Sami that I want to get another dog. He says he knows and when we get back home (to Orlando) we’ll start to look into it.

The rain can be heard hitting the roof and window, and Sami’s giving me eyes from over on the bed. That’s probably my cue to put this down for a bit. Hopefully it’ll be nice enough later to visit a few sites.

Then again, hopefully not.

- _F_


	3. Chapter 3

**Wednesday Evening**

As predicted, the weather cleared up roughly an hour after the downpour started. When we got dressed and head out to explore, housekeeping gave us funny looks. I suspect that we may have made a bit too much noise. 

Since the trails are too risky to hike on after the rain, we opted to soak in the scenery instead. What’s been nice is the lack of people since tourist season is over, so we’ve basically had the park to ourselves. Even with the gray cloud coverage, everything is so beautiful and grandiose, and parts where the ocean meets the mountains reminds me of back home (Ireland). The wildlife is also abundant, and I’ve seen a few deer now grazing on the roadside and undisturbed by our presence. I keep hoping to run into a moose, but Sami doesn’t share my sentiment. Supposedly they’re as tall as a one-story building.

There’s a pair of mountains that are called “The Bubbles”, but I swear they look like a pair of tits and Sami gave me a dirty look for laughing at them as he insisted that they not be called that. I’ve included a picture of them because I am very right in this case. The lake that they tower above is crystal clear and a shade of turquoise as it stretches out, and it’s peaceful to sit in front of while staring at the giant stone bosom. I eventually was able to stop giggling and Sami stopped being huffy and we kissed and made up. I’m pretty sure most of our disagreements so far have been due to silly things like this.

So far, the Thunder Hole has been the most disappointing thing, despite it’s exciting name, and I feel as though that would be a good term to refer to Kevin as from now on. He’d probably like it. Anyway, the idea behind the Thunder Hole is that water’s supposed to go into this small cave and get pushed out with a loud roar and spray ocean water everywhere, but I guess you have to arrive 2 hours before high tide and we had missed that mark. Oh well. The cliffs around it were breathtaking, at the very least.

We drove around the island for a while after that, stopping to gaze at random mountains that seemed to just appear around every bend. The sun did come out, just in time to set, so we found a seawall at a western point of the island and watched it descend into the ocean. Dinner was had at a nearby pub that was frequented by locals, and I couldn’t ask for better food, drink, or company. On the way back to the motel, I opened my window to watch the stars go by, the buzz from the beer and Sami’s hand in mine keeping me warm and content. 

In order to see the sunrise, we have to be up at about 4:00am, so it’s off to sleep.

Good night!

- _F_


	4. Chapter 4

**Thursday Morning**

It was poor planning to let Sami take the side of the bed that had the alarm clock. I would have simply set an alarm on my phone, but the isolation of the area that we're in must impact the satellites or whatever it is that keeps our phones maintaining an accurate time, so I’ve opted to not rely on that. Anyway, Sami has a habit of hitting the snooze button numerous times before he actually gets up, which admittedly he’s gotten better at, but this morning...Christ. After the fourth time I had to force us both to get up, then he attempted to negotiate 5 more minutes AND kisses, but settled for just kisses when I told him that I would take off without him. I have a spectacle of nature to witness! He didn’t even bother putting on real pants, just walked out in the sweatpants that he went to sleep in. I don’t even think he was wearing underwear. Will report back later about this.

The island was still blanketed in darkness when we got to the car and drove into the park, and as we ascended Cadillac mountain, I could see the valleys far below us covered in fog. Once we reached the summit, the sky had faded into a lighter shade of blue. There weren’t too many other people, and according to Sami during the on-season it’s impossible to find parking. At 4.40. Glad we didn’t come then.

Gusts of wind made the already chilled autumn air even colder, and while Sami insisted that he was perfectly fine, the way that he shivered said otherwise. I offered that we stay in the car, but he was having none of it. We found a nice spot that overlooked the ocean and Bar Harbor and settled there, light already beginning to pierce the horizon. I held onto him to try to keep him warm, despite more “I’m fines!” said through practically chattering teeth. He’s so stubborn sometimes and it drives me mad.

Shades of purple, ranging from dark to pastel, was soon accented by streaks of orange, and shortly after that a beautiful shade of red materialized and stretched out across the entire horizon. It was a surprisingly short time for the sun to poke through and ascend, the white orb darkening all other colours around it, purple tones giving way to blue in its wake. It truly was an experience worthy of the drive, the ungodly hour to awaken. I got to have this as the rest of the eastern coast of this continent slept. I got to have this with Sami, as placed his hand in mine and leaned his head on my shoulder and I breathed him. I got to have the most beautiful sight imaginable with the most beautiful person that I’ve ever known. 

And as we sat there and he kissed me and I kissed him, the sun’s heat could not begin to compare to the warmth and light that this man possesses and provides.

_-F_


	5. Chapter 5

**Thursday Morning (cont)**

He wasn't wearing anything under the sweatpants.

_-F_


	6. Chapter 6

**Thursday Evening**

This is our last night here. 

After the sunrise, we went back to the motel and slept for a few more hours, a luxury that isn’t often afforded in our industry. I still have moments where I sit in disbelief that we’re able to spend this kind of time together, areas where the weight of the separation that we endured still lingers and I wake up in a bit of a panic. For all the times that it’s woken me up, I’ve never been more thankful for Sami’s snoring when I need a reminder that he’s actually here with me and it’s not just my imagination. I hope to never go back to a time when we can’t be with one another like this. I don’t know how I’d handle it.

The remainder of the day was clear, so we took another drive around the island before we had a late lunch on the common by the harbor and watched the clouds drift by and the fishing vessels sail about. There weren’t too many stores open, but we found a lovely curiosity shop with strange gems and fossils, as well as numerous exotic plants (I’ve picked up a few, much to Sami’s chagrin); there was also a taxidermied whale penis, but Sami refused to allow me to spend $20,000 on it, stating that we have no room to fit such a thing at the apartment, nor would we likely be able to get it onto the plane. Bugger. Another open store had more traditional wares for sale, so I picked up t-shirts that say “Bah Habah” for the family and will mail them out later (allegedly that’s how people around here pronounce things, but I’ve yet to hear such an accent).

I mentioned to Sami that I’d like to visit Sand Beach, but he told me that we had to wait until it was dark out. Admittedly, I was less than thrilled about this plan since I like to try to spend as much time by the sea as I’m able to get away with. Once it was nightfall, spare blankets were retrieved from the motel room and we drove through the park, realistically we were maybe the only humans there at that moment. Then I brought up the possibility of a moose encounter again, and Sami still wasn’t happy about the idea of that ever happening.

After the car was parked, I grabbed the blankets and Sami pulled his phone out to use the torch function. He held my hand and guided me down a staircase, which I was able to see just fine but I enjoy holding his hand and he enjoys feeling helpful so there was no sense in protesting. Once we reached the bottom of the stairs, I looked up and was not prepared for what greeted me. Above us was the heavens in its entirety, stars and stardust that coated every nook and cranny the blackened sky, enhanced by the gentle crash of waves heard in the distance. I ran ahead a few meters before collapsing onto the sand and stretching out all of my limbs, and moments after Sami was by my side, his head on my chest and hands in mine and together we became so small and insignificant in the grand scheme of the cosmos, the weightlessness divine as there were no worries beyond one another’s heartbeats and breathing. The blankets were pulled over us to keep warm, as the chill of the ocean in late autumn was certainly not something to take so lightly, but I swear I could live in that memory for eternity and have no regrets.

Sadly, we have quite a car ride tomorrow morning that we must to wake up early for, along with a flight to catch on top of that, so we had to return to the motel (I pleaded my case that we could just camp out on the beach, but shivering certainly didn’t aid me in making my point). 

Good night,

_-F_


	7. Chapter 7

**Friday Morning**

Most of our belongings have been brought to the car, and Sami’s combed the room several times to make sure that we have all charge cables, every sock, any small thing that could be missed. A nice tip has been left on the makeshift desk, and I feel as though Sami left it as some sort of atonement for whatever noises we’ve made during our stay.

I’d love to take one last drive around the island, uncertain when the next time we’ll be afforded this much privacy and this sort of scenery, but we have a 5 hour drive to Logan, possibly 6 if you include the numerous snack breaks, so there’s little time to spare if we’re to catch our flight to...christ, I can’t remember. Sami is the itinerary keeper, after all.

It appears as though he’s finished checking out, and I’m being summoned with an enthusiastic wave. I see you, love. Bless my boy and all his silly charms.

Well journal, it’s been good. Maybe we’ll see one another again, yeah?

All my best

- _F_


	8. Chapter 8

Finn,

Not sure if you’ll get this far, or if you’ll ever even use this journal at all, but if you did I hope that you had fun and were able to capture a lot of good memories.

- _Sami_

PS, I love you.


End file.
